


Reapers Inc. (Bonus Content)

by BrandonJT



Series: Reapers Inc. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, read the other stuff first, styled as a television show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Shorts and deleted scenes from the Reapers Inc. series.





	1. Deleted Scene:  Bring Your Partner To Work Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abe hosts a "Bring Your Partner To Work Party".

Anita is standing by Belle's desk, the two enjoying glasses of fruit punch. The office is minimally decorated with a few streamers and a table of clearly store bought appetizers outside of Abe's office.

 

::Anita: This is the most depressing party I've even been to, and also the only party I've ever been to.

 

Belle giggles but shakes her head, looking up at her friend.

 

::Belle: Oh, he's trying. And you've only been to one party? You seem like you'd be great at them!

 

The reaper nearly chokes on her punch and laughs to herself.

 

::Anita: You're a nice person, Belle, but even you can only make up so much.

 

The secretary smiles slightly and playfully nudges her coworker in the shoulder.

 

::Belle: You're very social with me, I don't know why you act otherwise.

 

Anita's dry grin turns into a soft smile before Abe walks over, a proud grin on his face.

 

::Abe: Hey, ladies. Enjoying the party?

 

She opens her mouth to say something sarcastic when Belle cuts her off.

 

::Belle: Very much so, Mr. Johnson.

 

With a cheesy smile on his face, he does two thumbs up. The scene then briefly cuts to Maria standing outside with her boyfriend as they lean in to read the sign before going back to the trio.

 

::Abe: So you two are single?

 

They nod as Abe seems shocked, putting a hand on his beard.

 

::Abe: You don't have a boyfriend, Belle?

 

Anita watches the situation eagerly, suppressing a laugh, as Belle looks down and mutters her answer.

 

::Belle: I don't date men, sir.

 

The manager squints and strokes his chin, fascinated.

 

::Abe: Really? You don't look like one of those...

 

He shrugs it off before walking away as, in awe, the two turn to each other and burst into laughter.

 

::Anita: What does that even mean?

 

::Belle: I have no clue!

 

Meanwhile, Abe approaches Will, who is ignoring the party to focus on his work. When he sees his boss come by, he lets out a pained sigh and rubs his forehead.

 

::Abe: Will! Did you know that Belle is a homo?

 

The accountant makes an even deeper sigh when he uses that term, but nods. Abe shakes his head and frowns.

 

::Will: Don't tell me you have a problem with that.

 

Abe scoffs in offense and shakes his head.

 

::Abe: Of course not! It's just too bad, she was on my bucket list...

 

He looks away and makes a disgusted expression as the camera goes to Anita and Belle.

 

::Belle: I can't believe you don't have a special someone in your life.

 

::Anita: It's kind of complicated.

 

Belle makes a noise of understanding as Dwayne walks in with a beautiful young woman on his arm. With a confused expression on her face, she looks to the secretary, who shrugs.

 

::Belle: He can be very charming.

 

Anita slowly nods as the scene fades out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This scene was originally going to be in Episode 2, but I thought it screwed up the pacing too much. There was too much good stuff to completely pass it up, though.


	2. Short: White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne is distracted after a long day at work.

The scene opens on Dwayne, in his cloak, high fiving a spirit with a smile on his face. A caption states that the year is 1978, and New York City is the place. "September" plays over the scene as a montage shows him bringing several souls peace.

::Dwayne: That's the last of them.

He walks down the street at night, seeing a convenience store. He grins and walks towards it.

::Dwayne: Hello, mama.

The scene cuts to Dwayne inside the shop, his cloak tied around his forehead as a headband. He picks out a pack of black licorice and a bottle of green colored soda, licking his lips.

::Dwayne: Mmm...

As he browses the store, he hears a gun cocking and turns to the front of the store. At the counter, the cashier is trembling in fear as a man holds him at gunpoint, backed up by two other thugs.

::Robber #1: Give us the money, and we'll be out of here!

Dwayne sighs and shakes his head, getting out his scythe and raking it across the floor as he slowly walks towards them. They turn around, confused.

::Robber #2: What the Hell?

::Robber #3: Look at this freakshow!

The thief holding the pistol laughs and points the gun at Dwayne.

::Robber #1: Alright, buddy, just walk away and pretend like you saw nothing.

The reaper shakes his head sternly and swings the glass bottle, knocking out the third robber as the first fires his handgun. Dwayne quickly raises his scythe, the blade blocking the bullet.

::Dwayne: No way, man.

Both of them seem shocked, the second thug grabbing the cash register and swinging it towards Dwayne, who quickly leaps out of the way.

::Robber #1: This is ridiculous!

The gunman fires another bullet, which Dwayne sidesteps to avoid. Unfortunately, this results in him getting hit in the stomach with the register, which sends him reeling back down an aisle.

::Dwayne: Not...cool...

Clutching his gut, the reaper slips behind the endcap of an aisle. The robbers slowly step down the aisle, the leader gripping his pistol tightly and smirking.

::Robber #1: Gonna hit us with that big scythe of yours?

Dwayne hurries to set the scythe against the endcap, taking the cloak off his head and putting it on. When the robbers turn the corner, he's invisible to them.

::Robber #2: I don't like this...

::Robber #1: Come out and fight us like a man!

The scythe appears to move on it's own, tripping the second robber and knocking him unconcious with the tool's handle before dropping. When the first robber shoots the direction that the scythe came from, nothing happens.

::Robber #1: Hey! Where are you?!

Behind the criminal, Dwayne takes off the cloak, revealing himself. He then elbows the armed thug in the head, taking him out.

::Dwayne: You should've walked away.

The astonished and shocked employee watches Dwayne as he picks up his scythe and walks over to the counter, soda and licorice in hand.

::Cashier: Wow...

He sets down cash for the items with an unfazed look on his face, as the cashier mutters something, taking the dollar bills.

::Cashier: You could...you could be a policeman.

This seems to rattle Dwayne, who stops for a moment before sighing and reluctantly taking out a vial of Animi. Before the cashier can say anything more, he drops it, creating a cloud of smoke.

::Dwayne: Hmm.

The reaper picks up the bottle and licorice, teleporting away. He arrives back in the office, where Belle is putting up a poster for a party, Will is hard at work, and Abe is pacing back and forth. As Dwayne reappears, the manager smiles over at him.

::Abe: Hey, Dwayne, anything groovy happen?

Dwayne shrugs and shakes his head, walking towards the office's exit with the things he bought in hand.

::Dwayne: Nah, not really.

He hangs up his cloak and scythe on a coat racket, disappearing behind the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My hope is to publish at least one short every month to tide y'all over until Season 2 comes out. I can't wait to write it, so I hope you can't wait to read it.


	3. Short: Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office celebrates Valentine's Day.

The office is decked out in streamers, balloons, and a banner that says "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY", clearly handmade by Abe. Belle is sorting through a massive pile of cards left on her desk by various female suitors. Anita approaches her with raised eyebrows.

 

::Anita: Whoa...guess you're popular.

 

The blonde blushes deeply and shrugs, scratching the back of her neck shyly.

 

::Belle: Oh no, they're all just trying to be polite. Are you giving out any cards, Annie?

 

She stuffs a card she wrote for the secretary in her pocket and shakes her head.

 

::Anita: I don't think so. I don't know if I'm ready to date again, and I've never been good at admitting my feelings.

 

Belle smiles warmly and squeezes her best friend's hand.

 

::Belle: Don't worry, me either.

 

They both stay there in wistful silence for a few seconds before Will walks over, breaking the silence.

 

::Will: Can you believe how mellow Abe's being?

 

The secretary shakes her head and Anita smirks.

 

::Anita: Lemme guess, this day usually brings out crazy Abe?

 

Will chuckles and nods, motioning towards his office. Inside, he's hard at work.

 

::Will: You should've seen the year where he dressed up like Cupid and brought a bow to work.

 

He and Belle shudder as they remember it while Anita tries to picture that. The accountant turns around to see a card on his desk, eliciting a small smile.

 

::Will: I better, uh...see who that's from.

 

The two women grin at each other as he heads back to his desk. After sitting down, he opens the card optimistically, only to see that it's from Dwayne. He looks over at his coworker, who lowers his sunglasses to wink at him.

 

::Will: Damn it.

 

Anita walks over to the coffee machine, where one of her coworkers is making a fresh pot. The reaper politely smiles at her, and she leans in to ask a question.

 

::Coworker: Hey Anita, do you know if Belle is single?

 

She hisses at the question and the woman backs away in shock with her hands up. Back at Will's desk, Abe goes over to him to deliver a card with a proud smile on his face.

 

::Abe: This is my finest work.

 

The accountant fakes a smile and sighs when the manager is gone. He opens the card, to see that it asks "Will you be my valentine?". Will looks over to see Abe grinning at him through his blinds.

 

::Will: Just great.

 

Cassidy strolls past Will's desk with a smile, causing the older man to sit up in his chair with hope.

 

::Cassidy: I've got to go a bit early, I have a dentist's appointment. Have a nice day, Will!

 

He nods and sinks back in his chair. With two mugs of coffee in her hands, Anita gives one to Will and sips her own.

 

::Anita: Today sucks.

 

Will downs the hot beverage and slowly nods.

 

::Will: Yep.

 

The short then cuts to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is just a fun short to tide you all over until the next episode, I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Short: Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween comes around.

A wide shot shows the Historic Funeral Museum in the evening, a lightning storm crackling behind it. Inside the office, a banner stapled to the wall reads "HALLOWEEN PARTY".  
  
::Anita: You look great, Belle.  
  
Anita's standing by Belle's desk, fake fangs in her mouth, red makeup smeared on her cheeks, and a cape on her back. The secretary is wearing a black dress, a pointy hat, dark eyeshadow, and purple lipstick.   
  
::Belle: Aww, Annie! You look so cute.   
  
The reaper's cheeks gain a tinge of pink before she grins.  
  
::Anita: Weren't you going to get a sexy nurse costume?  
  
Belle blushes and nods.  
  
::Belle: I was, but...  
  
She motions to Dwayne, who's standing by the punch bowl. He's in a sexy nurse costume, his top unbuttoned to show off his chest.  
  
::Anita: I don't know how I feel about that.  
  
Abe watches the party from inside his office, Kevin by his side holding a bottle of food dye. The manager's face is painted white, he has bright red lipstick on, and his hair and beard are a bright green. The accountant is wearing a white sheet with eye holes cut out of it.  
  
::Kevin: Why do you want me to put red food dye in the red fruit punch?  
  
He rubs his forehead and sighs in reply.  
  
::Abe: To make it look more like blood! Don't question my methods.  
  
The scene cuts to Anita, Belle, Abe, and Dwayne standing by the punch bowl, which is now extra red.  
  
::Anita: Nice Joker costume.  
  
Abe arches an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
::Abe: Who's the Joker?  
  
Anita opens her mouth, baffled, when Will walks over. He's in his usual outfit, which causes Belle to frown over at him.  
  
::Belle: Oh, c'mon, Will.  
  
He shrugs before getting himself a cup of punch.  
  
::Will: I don't do Halloween, you know that.  
  
The group is soon joined by Cassidy, who's wearing a jacket and hat exactly like his boyfriend's. He clears his throat before making his voice sound gravelly.   
  
::Cassidy: I'm Will and I hate having fun.   
  
A small smile comes onto Will's face as he crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. The others look very amused.  
  
::Will: I'm upset with you now.  
  
Cassidy stands on the tips of his toes to kiss Will's cheek, which causes him to blush.  
  
::Cassidy: I doubt that.  
  
Dwayne's eyes dart back and forth between the two of them.  
  
::Dwayne: That's kinda hot.  
  
The couple turn at each other, not knowing exactly what to say. Anita taps her paper cup with her pen, as if she was clinking a toasting glass, which catches everyone's attention.  
  
::Anita: If I may...it's been a really crazy year for me. For all of us, actually. So I think it's nice that we get to have these little peaceful moments. God knows when the next one will be.   
  
They all tap their cups together and smile, with Belle and Anita sharing a kiss. Abe smirks smugly.  
  
::Abe: Another successful party. Can't say I'm too surprised.  
  
Everyone else looks at each other knowingly before lightning crashes again, causing them all to jolt and spill their drinks.   
  
::Abe: Okay, mostly successful.  
  
With this, the short cuts to black.


End file.
